Relación:Kurt y Mercedes
La relación entre Mercedes Jones y Kurt Hummel es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellos. Al principio no se llevaban bien por sus diferentes gustos por la moda, pero finalmente lograron una gran amistad. En una ocasión, Mercedes se enamoro de Kurt a causa de las Cheerios, pero luego de que Kurt le confesara que es gay, Mercedes siguió siendo su amiga. Se les conoce comúnmente como Kurtcedes al combinar sus nombres (Kurt/Mer'cedes'). Información General Esta relación de amistad comenzó solo como un enamoramiento de parte de Mercedes, que fue aconsejada por las Cheerios para que convenza a Kurt de que están saliendo, después se aclara el mal entendido y Kurt le cuenta a Mercedes que es gay. A partir de ahí siguen siendo muy buenos amigos. A pesar de que inicialmente parece que Mercedes y Kurt no se agradan el uno al otro, pronto se dan cuenta de que tienen una conexión por su amor mutuo de la moda, la música y las actitudes de diva. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot [[Archivo:Kurt_y_Mercedes_durante_Don't_Stop_Believin'.png|thumb|left|Kurt y Mercedes cantando "Don't Stop Believin'".]] En Pilot, Kurt y Mercedes audicionan para entrar a New Directions y lo logran formando parte de los 5 miembros originales junto con Tina, Artie y Rachel. Junto a ellos cantan su primera canción grupal Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Mercedes detiene You're The One That I Want diciendo que ella es Beyonce, no Kelly Rowland, pero lo deja continuar después de que Kurt dice que es el mejor número que han hecho hasta ahora. Al final, ambos cantan juntos durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance thumb|Kurt y Mercedes discutiendo. En Showmance, Kurt y Mercedes cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Poco más tarde, se ve a Kurt y a Mercedes discutiendo ya que a Kurt no le gustaba como se vestía Mercedes y le decía que lo llamara antes de vestirse, a lo que Mercedes le dice que es un odioso. En eso llega el Sr. Schue con una nueva canción en donde le da el solo a Mercedes y a Artie en Gold Digger mientras que Kurt, Tina, Rachel y Finn hacen coros. Más tarde, Rachel manda a llamar a Kurt, Mercedes y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro número y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. Durante la canción se pueden ver a Kurt y a Mercedes bailando y cantando juntos. Acafellas thumb|left|Kurt y Mercedes ahora son amigos. En Acafellas, la amistad de Kurt y Mercedes avanza cuando Mercedes le pregunta a Kurt si ha besado a alguien alguna vez, Kurt le dice que todavía no y le ofrece a Mercedes un amigo para apoyarse cuando ella se encuentre deprimida por ser soltera y no popular. Entonces Kurt toma del brazo a Mercedes y le pregunta que se pondrá para cuando vayan a buscar a Dakota, a lo que Mercedes le pregunta si tienen que llevar algo en especial, Kurt le contesta que no, pero que siempre es momento para la moda. Ellos comienzan su amistad, y los dos salen un par de veces, pero como amigos. Con la esperanza de provocar el drama entre los chicos de Glee, las Cheerios hacen creer a Mercedes que Kurt siente algo por ella, a pesar de la creencia inicial de Mercedes que él es gay. Pero Quinn y Santana le dicen que es obvio, y que lo invite a salir, a lo que Mercedes acepta. thumb|Kurt y Mercedes. Mas tarde, cuando fueron a buscar a Dakota Stanley, Kurt toma del brazo a Mercedes y ella lo invita a salir, a lo que Kurt acepta. Tina y Rachel estaban confusas por esto, así que hablan con Mercedes y le dicen que no intente nada con Kurt ya que él es gay, pero Mercedes les dice que ya se cansó de estar sola. Tina le dice que se puede encontrar a alguien mejor, pero Mercedes le dice que como esta en el club Glee, duda encontrarse a alguien mejor, dice que Kurt es perfecto para ella ya que le gusta la moda y que además esta en el club Glee con ella y sabe como se siente, entonces se va. thumb|left| Reacción de Kurt luego de que Mercedes rompió el cristal de su auto. Luego, cuando los chicos del club Glee y las Cheerios recaudan fondos para contratar a Dakota Stanley lavando autos, Mercedes le dice a Kurt que como han salido ya varias veces ya pueden hacerlo "oficial", pero Kurt le contesta: "Pensé que deje en claro que estoy enamorado de alguien más". Él mira a Finn, pero Mercedes entiende que es de Rachel ya que se pone de pie frente a él. Mercedes molesta toma una piedra y la lanza contra la ventana de la camioneta de Kurt, haciéndola añicos, y acto seguido comienza el número de la canción Bust Your Windows en una presentación fantasiosa. Al terminar la presentación, Kurt le pregunta molesto el por que rompió su ventana, a lo que Mercedes le contesta que el rompió su corazón y se va. thumb|Kurt le confiesa a Mercedes que es gay. Después, en el colegio, Mercedes se acerca a Kurt y se disculpa por haber roto la ventana de su camioneta, también le dice que espera que él y Rachel sean felices juntos y que tengan mucho hijos, entonces se va pero Kurt le dice a Mercedes que espere y le confiesa a Mercedes que es gay. Él también revela que ella es la primera persona a la que se lo dice. Mercedes le dice que no debería sentirse avergonzado de lo que es. Kurt le responde que no es una persona lo suficientemente segura como para ser él mismo, Mercedes ofrece Kurt su amistad y apoyo para cuando finalmente se salga oficialmente y le dice que debería hacerlo junto con el club Glee, ya que son los amigos que no lo juzgaran. Kurt dice que no puede y se va. Preggers thumb|left|Kurt y Mercedes. En Preggers, se les puede ver a Mercedes y a Kurt juntos en la sala de coro cuando el Sr. Schue les dice que Tina tendrá el solo de Tonight, y Mercedes reclama el por que le dio el papel de una Jet; ambos también adulan a Tina sonriéndole por su solo. También se les puede ver hablando juntos casi al final del episodio cuando el Sr. Schue decide que Tina cantara el solo y no Rachel. The Rhodes Not Taken thumb|Kurt y Mercedes. En The Rhodes Not Taken, Kurt y Mercedes están sentados uno al lado del otro mientras disfrutan de la presentación de April de Maybe This Time; ambos se ven muy sorprendidos de su canto junto a los demás chicos del club. Mas tarde, Mercedes y Kurt, junto con Artie y Tina, intentan adivinar que era lo que le ocurría a Quinn, hasta que Puck les dice que esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Throwdown En Throwdown, cuando el Sr. Schue le pregunta a los chicos que qué les gustaría cantar, Mercedes dice que le gustaría cantar algo un poco mas "negro", a Rachel no le gusta la idea pero Kurt la apoya por completo, se puede ver como Kurt y Mercedes hacen un saludo. Mas tarde, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, apartando a las "minorías" en un grupo llamado los "Chicos de Sue", por lo que Mercedes y Kurt, junto a Santana, Artie, Matt, Tina y Mike están juntos en el grupo. Kurt, junto a los demás chicos ayuda a hacer los coros de fondo para el solo de Mercedes de Hate on Me. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Mash-Up thumb|Mercedes y Kurt durante "Sweet Caroline". En Mash-Up, Mercedes y Kurt están sentados juntos en la sala de coro cuando llega Will y canta Bust a Move. Mas tarde, ambos están sentados juntos mientras Puck canta Sweet Caroline, durante la canción, Mercedes y Kurt cantan, bailan y hacen movimientos juntos, juntan sus manos en forma de broma. Mas tarde, Mercedes, junto con Tina, Rachel y Artie, defienden a Kurt de ser atacado por Finn con un Slushie, pero Kurt se tira el Slushie a sí mismo, luego las chicas le ayudan a limpiarse. Wheels thumb|left|Mercedes tratando de consolar a Kurt. En Wheels, Kurt y Mercedes están sentados juntos en la sala de coro. Mas tarde, cuando Kurt le pide al Sr. Schue cantar el solo de Defying Gravity pero se lo niega, Mercedes le dice que lo intentó, que para la próxima será mientras le soba la espalda. Poco después, Mercedes se ve animada al saber que Kurt tiene una oportunidad para cantar Defying Gravity. Mas tarde, durante el diva-off entre Rachel y Kurt, se ve a Mercedes disfrutando de la canción que Kurt cantaba, aunque al final se da cuenta que falló la ultima nota y se desilusiona, pero al final se puede ver que aplaude con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ballad thumb|Mercedes y Kurt preparados para darle la sorpresa a Finn. En Ballad, se pueden ver a Tina, Artie, Mercedes y Kurt hablando respecto al embarazo de Quinn en los pasillos y como todos estaban preocupados por ello. Mas tarde, Mercedes va por Finn y por Kurt para llevar a Finn hacia su sorpresa, la cual era cantarle a él y a Quinn Lean on Me. Hairography thumb|left|Mercedes y Kurt. En Hairography, Kurt y Mercedes están parados uno al lado del otro mientras Brittany enseñaba Cabellografia. The Power Of Madonna Cuando el señor Schue tiene la idea de hacer una lección tema de Madonna, Kurt es el primero en ofrecer hacer un proyecto paralelo, insistiendo en hacerlo con Mercedes. thumb|leftAmbos deciden ayudar a Sue y darle confianza, y con la ayuda de la AV Club, le ayudan con su propio vídeo de Vogue. Por su parte, Sue hace algo para Mercedes y Kurt. Cerca del final del episodio, Kurt y Mercedes se han unido a las Cheerios y juntos cantan lathumb|left canción ''4 Minutes'' en el gimnasio. Ellos se unen a las Cheerios porque como Jesse St. James se ha unido a New Directions piensan que sus posibilidades en los solos se ha reducido aún más. Además, en el final de este episodio, los chicos de Glee realizan ''Like a Prayer'', en el que Kurt y Mercedes consiguen solos. Kurt también ofrece Mercedes un beso dulce en la mejilla antes de su solo. thumb Home Al comienzo del episodio, muestra Kurt y Mercedes hablando con Sue en su oficina. Durante el encuentro, Sue anuncia que Mercedes tiene que llevar el uniforme de las niñas a las Cheerios, lo que significa que ella tiene que perder 10 libras para el final de la semana. Cuando Mercedes dice que es incómodo y que el uniforme no se ajusta a su derecha. Kurt está ahí para ayudarla, diciendo que ella no debería sentirse incómodo con su peso. thumb|Mercedes y Kurt en la oficina de la entrenadora sueA pesar de que a continuación dice que es verdad es que no quiere mostrar demasiada piel y comenzar un a revuelta sexual, que luego se Kurt y Mercedes para hacer su saludo personal. Esto hace que a Sue a preguntar por qué no tienen un programa en el Bravo. Segunda Temporada Audition Cuando Will anuncia que las nacionales son en Nueva York, Mercedes y Kurt festejan juntos. Mientras hablan, estaban tocando el piano juntos, cuando Rachel les cuenta sobre su plan para hacer que Sunshine Corazon no quiera unirse a New Directions. Están los dos espantados por esto y comparten miradas angustiadas. Están también parados juntos y se ven enojados cuando escuchan que Sunshine se uniría a Vocal Adrenaline, como consecuencia de lo que había hecho Rachel. Grilled Cheesus thumb|left|Mercedes cantado I look to youEn este episodio, el padre de Kurt, Burt, sufre un ataque al corazón. Mercedes canta ''I Look To You'' en el Glee Club luego de escuchar lo ocurrido al padre de Kurt. Ella explica que no sabe qué decirle a Kurt, por lo que canta sobre ello. Luego de la presentación, Kurt dice que ama la voz de Mercedes, y luego dice que no cree en Dios, dejando a Mercedes sorprendida. Cuando Kurt se queja con Sue Sylvester sobre el Glee Club cantando canciones religiosas, Mercedes le dice que aliarse con Sue no lo ayudará. Ella habla con Kurt en la escuela y lo convence de que vaya con ella a la Iglesia porque ella ya le había pedido para que rezaran por Burt y le dedicaran la oración. Mercedes canta ''Bridge Over Troubled Water'' para Kurt en la iglesia, mientras que muchos de allí le dan miradas de aliento a Kurt. Él termina por disfrutar del día. Duets Kurt y Mercedes se sientan juntos durante este episodio y Mercedes le dice a Kurt que cree que Sam es del "Equipo Gay". Never Been Kissed Durante el mash-up de los chicos de New Directions, ''Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind'', Kurt se acerca a Mercedes y hace su baile correspondiente en frente de ella, haciendo que ella comience a reirse. The Substitute Se los ve divirtiéndose mucho y Mercedes le pregunta a Kurt sobre los planes que tenían ellos, a los que ella esperaba con ansias. Cuando él le dice que ya tiene planes con Blaine, ella se ve un poco triste. Mercedes se ofende cuando Kurt trata de arreglarle una cita con el jugador de fútbol, los dos de ellos negros. Ella se siente un poco apartada cuando acompaña a Kurt y a Blaine a cenar a Breadstix, en la que en la conversación predominan temas e íconos gays. Se los ve almorzando juntos tres veces en este episodio. En un recuerdo del pasado donde Rachel le pregunta a Will si puede hacer ella un número de baile, se los ve a Mercedes y a Kurt hablando y riéndose juntos detrás de Rachel. Al final del episodio, Kurt se enfrenta a Mercedes, diciéndole que está reemplazando la comida por amor y su amistad por una relación romántica. Mercedes decide hablar con Anthony, el chico con el que Kurt la quería enganchar. Furt En la boda, Kurt y Mercedes se ven bailando y cantando durante Marry You. También se ven juntos cuando Finn canta Just the Way You Are. Más tarde, cuando Kurt informa New Directions que se está transfiriendo a Dalton de la Academia, Mercedes se acerca a él visiblemente molesta y trata de averiguar por qué no ha hablado con ella ni a nadie de ello. Special Education Al ver uno al otro desde el otro lado del escenario, Mercedes ofrece una hola tímida a Kurt y él hace un guiño a su vez. Silly Love Songs Kurt y Mercedes, junto con Rachel, están todos juntos en una fiesta de pijamas. Rachel y Kurt están expresando su dificultad con su vida amorosa, pero Mercedes está en lugar de darles su punto de vista. Mercedes cree que no necesita un hombre a su lado, y en lugar de centrarse en su música y la diva que es. Kurt y Rachel están de acuerdo, y Kurt expresa su alegría por estar cerca de las señoras de nuevo. Born This Way Mercedes reúne a todos los miembros de New Directions en el patio al mediodía. Cuando le preguntaron qué se trata todo esto, se anuncia que ya es oficial, a continuación, Kurt se muestra gritando cómo ha vuelto en la escuela McKinley. Cuando él se acerca al grupo, Mercedes es la primera en recibir un abrazo, despues Mercedes thumb|kurt y mercedes en Born This Wayle dice que hay unos chicos que quieren despedirse, entonces aparecen Blaine y los chicos de The Warblers y le cantan Somewhere Only We Know, Mercedes le da otro abrazo. Ella también le da Kurt una ovación de pie después de que interpreta As If We Never Said Goodbye. Los dos tiene solos en Born This Way, junto con Tina. Prom Queen Cuando Will habla sobre las nuevas orientaciones que realizan en el baile, Mercedes demuestra su desinterés y se va. Ella esta muy triste, porque nadie le ha pedido a la fiesta thumb|leftde graduación. Kurt es el primero en ofrecer su consuelo y apoyo a Mercedes, sin embargo es Rachel que salir y hablar con Mercedes después de que ella insistió en hablar con ella.Cuando lo nombran a kurt reina del Mercedes muestra su apoyo aplaudiendole y cantando junto a Santana; Dancing Queen mientras el baila con Blaine. New York Luego de perder las nacionales, Blaine y Kurt están hablando en Lima Bean. Allí se encuentran con Sam y Mercedes, mientras intentan esconder que son pareja. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Kurt reconoce el apellido de Sugar y le pregunta a Mercedes que si de donde lo habia escuchado antes, por lo que Mercedes le dice que su padre fue el que donó los pianos purpura. I Am Unicorn En I Am Unicorn, ambos entran al Booty Camp ya que necesitaban mejorar su baile. Se les puede ver juntos durante los ensallos. Asian F [[Archivo:Kurt_y_Mercedes_cantando_It's_All_Over.png|thumb|left|Kurt y Mercedes peleando durante "It's All Over".]] En Asian F, se les puede ver juntos ensayando en el Booty Camp. Mercedes tambien se pelea con Kurt durante it's All Over. Pot O' Gold depues que Mercedes abandona New Directions para unirse a las Troubletones junto a Brittany y santana en Asian F y en el mismo episodio. Al final, Kurt, junto con Tina y Artie, ir a ver a los Troubletones, Mercedes los ve y se apresura a abrazarlos, pero es detenido por Santana. Esto demuestra que los que salen de New Directions no afectó su amistad, sino que muestra que no va a pasar el tiempo juntos tanto como lo hacen normalmente. I Kissed a Girl En las elecciones de la escuela, los votos de Mercedes para la clase de Kurt Presidente, a pesar de socio Troubletones compañeros, Bretaña, también se está ejecutando. I Kissed a Girl Mercedes vota a Kurt para presidente del año en las elecciones escolares, aunque su compañera de las Troubletones, Brittany, también es candidata. Yes/No Durante Summer Nights, Kurt canta con Mercedes y las chicas en lugar con Sam y los chicos, siendo la única persona que incluyó a hacerlo. Michael Ellos pueden ser vistos juntos en una conversación en el comienzo del episodio, cuando las ex-miembros Troubletones estamos hablando de la interpretacion de Jackson Medley junto con Blaine y Kurt. Tambie tienen solos en black or White. The Spanish Teacher Kurt y Mercedes va a pasar la noche en la casa de Rachel. Se les ve sentados codo con codo en la cama viendo Crepúsculo y los swaps de sus meriendas al unísono. Después de Rachel expone su compromiso, tanto Mercedes y Kurt estan en descuerdo. On My Way Kurt está presente cuando The God Squad está discutiendo intento de suicidio de David Karofsky t porque Joe le thumb|leftinvitó. Kurt empieza a llorar, porque él piensa que él tiene culpa en ello, Mercedes intenta consolarlo ofreciéndole unirse a ellos en su visita al hospital. También son pareja cuando interpretan Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Saturday Night Glee-ver Kurt y Mercedes estan en sus casillros, discutiendo acerca de las opciones post-secundarias. Kurt felicita a Mercedes en su aceptación de Defiance College y Universidad Estatal de Cleveland, pero con cuidado, sugiere Universidad de Nueva York. Pronto son interrumpidos por Wade, un estudiante de Carmel High School, y también miembro de Vocal Adrenaline. Él se acerca a ellos mediante la búsqueda de consejo sobre su deseo de convertirse en su alter-ego femenino, únique en el escenario para la competencia Regionales. Los dos se muestran un poco de apoyo, pero incierto y preocupado de las preocupaciones de Wade. Después, ambos sethumb reportan a la oficina de Sue y se les pide entregar los zapatos de tacón alto a Wade para dañar posibilidades de Vocal Adrenaline de lo que a los nacionales. En la competencia Vocal Adrenaline Regionales, Kurt y Mercedes se muestran detrás del escenario, en busca de Wade para que dejara de usar los talones que se han entregado como un "gesto de buena suerte", lo que Wade se niega a hacerlo. Pronto, ellos son vistos por Jesse St. James, que se llama Mercedes "al más perezosa persona viva", y llama a Kurt "Boy Pasty Ghost Face". En el número de Boogie Shoes, Kurt y Mercedes están impresionados por el rendimiento de unique , y se muestra bailando la canción. De regreso en McKinley, Kurt y Mercedes se encuentran en sus casilleros, tanto impresionado y sorprendido por el rendimiento de Unique. Ellos empiezan a caminar por el pasillo juntos hasta que Sam llama Mercedes. Kurt inmediatamente se da la vuelta caminando en la dirección opuesta. Dance With Somebody thumb|left Al comienzo del episodio empiezan a cantar How Will I Knowenlospasillosde la escuela y despues en auditorio. Durante It's Not Right But It's Okay, Mercedes se observando y no sorprendida al escuchar el desarrollo del drama entre Kurt y Blaine. Durante My Love Is Your Love, cuando Kurt llega a la mitad de la interpretacion , él y Mercedes compartir un abrazo. Prom-asaurus Bailando en la fiesta de graduación Añadido por Mlfgleek Mientras que Mercedes no parece apoyar a Rachel, thumb Kurt y Blaine 'Anti-Prom', cuando Kurt finalmente va al baile de graduación, durante What Makes You Beautiful Kurt y Mercedes se puede ver bailar / saltar juntos mientras que Sam se está cantando y Blaine se quita su gel. Props Se les invita por Sue en su oficina al principio del episodio, que los tiene la responsabilidad de "crear" a Unique, ya que ellos fueron quienes animaron a Wade para interpretarla. Sue cree que es un problema, porque Jesse St. James está siendo aclamado por su compromiso con la diversidad, a pesar de thumb|lefteste honor pertenece realmente a Kurt y Mercedes. Demandar el temor de que Unique ha convertido ahora en una atracción, que podría costar a los ntegrantes de New Directions, por lo que ella pide a Kurt vestirse de mujer, también. Kurt se niega pero Mercedes le recuerda de Halloween del año anterior, cuando él estaba vestido como una niña, aunque Kurt afirma que se trataba de un caso diferente, ya que no había estado en un escenario. Nationals Después de que las nuevas direcciones actuaran y antes de la actuación de Vocal Adrenaline, Mercedes y Kurt van detrás del escenario para apoyar a Wade, con el fin de desearle suerte. Cuando Wade expresa que no quiere salir debido a la presión sobre él es demasiado grande para él, los dos lo animan a hacer el show. Los dos le dan una rosa y le recuerdan que una estrella real será capaz de seguir dejando atrás los nervios y la inseguridad. Wade se pregunta si se supone que son enemigos, pero Kurt le dice que no es el estilo New Directions. Al salir, Wade les dice que tal vez Unique se transferirá de instituto al año siguiente. Goodbye los dos junto a Tina Artie y Rachel interpretan Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat ya que son los miembros originales de New Directions. Están sentados juntos en Forever Young y You Get What You Give. Mercedes también se ve sonriendo a Kurt mientras canta I'll Remember. Cuarta temporada Glease Este es el primer episodio de la temporada cuatro en el que Mercedes, Rachel y Kurt vuelven a juntarse. Mercedes los recibe a Kurt y a Rachel en McKinley. Ella dice que es bueno para ellos que vengan y que los chicos estaban listos para impresionarlos. Mercedes también menciona que estaba ocupada con su horario de la UCLA y sus coristas. Los invita a los dos a saludar. Luego, los sube al escenario, Kurt mirando a Blaine, y Rachel mirando a Finn, lo que probablemente fue difícil para lo dos. Mercedes ve esta tensión y los deja, diciendo que ayudaría a los chicos a calentar como excusa. I Do Mercedes golpea la ventana del auto donde Kurt y Blaine se estaban besando. Cuando abre la puerta, les dice que la boda estaba por comenzar. También les dice que su vestido necesita ser visto y necesita sus brazos-gays. Los dos salen entonces del auto y Mercedes se toma un momento para decir qué rara es la situación, pero Kurt dice que todos se ponen en relaciones durante las bodas, y caminan agarrados del brazo. Durante la boda, Kurt se sienta al frente mirando y haciendo los coros de Mercedes, quien está cerca del altar durante ''Getting Married Today''. Wonder-ful En este episodio, la relación entre Mercedes y Kurt es muy mostrada, ya que los dos regresan a McKinley, con Mike, para ayudar a New Directions en las seccionales. Luego de ver a Kitty presentando ''Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours'', Mercedes critica la presentación, pero Kitty le refriega no ir a UCLA. Kurt la defiende y dice que tiene un album casi por salir. Luego, en Lima Bean, Mercedes consuela a Kurt cuando él se quiebra por la batalla de su padre y el cáncer, diciéndole que su papá estará bien. Más adelante en el episodio, Mercedes intenta mejorarle el ánimo mientras cantan ''Superstition'''' con New Directions. Al final, Kurt mira a Mercedes cantando [[Higher Ground|''Higher Ground]]. Mercedes le tira su campera a él, y él se la pone. Cuando New Directions canta ''For Once In My Life'', Mercedes, Kurt y Mike se sintan juntos y se unen a la canción. Canciones Duetos *''4 Minutes'' de Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake. (The Power Of Madonna) *'Fergalicious' de Fergie ft. Will.i.am. (Cortada de Home) *'I Am Changing '''de Jennifer Hudson. ('Glee-Ality)' Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt y Tina. (Pilot) (No Lanzada) *''Le Freak'' de Chic. Cantada con New Directions. (Showmance) (No Lanzada) *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) * Like A Prayer de Madonna (The Power Of Madonna ) *Bad Romance de Lady Gaga (Theatricality) *Give Up The Funk de Parliament (Funk) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' de Journey (Journey) *Don't Stop Believin' de Journey (Pilot, y Journey) *To Sir, With Love de Lulú (Journey) * *One of Us de Joan Osborne (Grilled Cheesus) * *There's a Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) de The Rocky Horror Picture Show (Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Dammit, Janet de The Rocky Horror Picture Show (Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Born This Way de Lady Gaga (Born This Way) *You Can't Stop The Beat de Hairspray (The Purple Piano Project) *It's All Over de Dreamgirls (Asian F) Canciones Relacionadas *Bust Your Windows de Jazmine Sullivan (Acafellas) *I Look To You de Whitney Houston (Grilled Cheesus) *Bridge Over Troubled Water de Simon and Garfunkel (Grilled Cheesus) Galería Tina,_Kurt,_Mercedes_y_Artie_Ballad.png|Tina, Kurt, Mercedes y Artie. Tina,_Kurt_y_Mercedes_Ballad.png|Tina, Kurt y Mercedes. images (1) 3.jpg images (6) 3.jpg 4 minutes.jpg 4 minutes 2.jpg Images (13) 2.jpg Images (2) 3.jpg Images (3) 3.jpg Images (4) 2.jpg Images n.jpg Instantánea 1 (05-08-2012 02-13 p.m.).png Kurtcedes.jpg images 221.jpg Mercedes y Kurt abrazandose en Born This Way.png|Born This Way. Mercedes, Puck y Kurt en I Am Unicorn.png|I Am Unicorn. Curosidades *Mercedes fue la primera que supo que Kurt era Homosexual. *Se conocen desde el octavo grado. *Son los que tienen mas estilo o se visten mejor Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Kurt Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Mercedes Categoría:Artículos que requieren correcciones Categoría:Artículos que requieren la traducción Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Rivales